Adventures of Alex
The character Bobbi belongs to PeaceLoveAgentP. Jessie belongs to FossilsDaDaDa. Chapter 1 Alex Brickton was petting and talking to her faithful German Shepherd, Alley. "Oh, Alley. Since Mom died, I dunno what to do with myself." Suddenly, Alex heard footsteps - coming towards her alley! Alex stuffed her diary, laptop, phone, and several books into her orange backpack. "Alley, we can't stay! We gotta go. Now!" Alley barked in response. Then they ran and eventually stopped near a grocery store. Alex looked at her pet. "I could use some eats. But you gotta stay outside. Sorry, Alls." Alex entered the store and silently took a bag of M&Ms and an orange and darted out the door. She gave the now-peeled orange to Alley, who made quick work of it. Alex laughed. "You're a funny thing!" Then they ran, as they heard the grocer say, "Hey, a-come back, you thief!" Then they ran again. After about an hour, Alex blacked out. Chapter 2 The next thing Alex knew, she was on the floor, surrounded by people, all talking and none she knew. Alex looked wildly around. "W-Where's my dog? Where am I?" A girl who looked a bit creepy said, "The gool's come to." A girl with green hair said, "She was out for a long time!" A boy with a triangle head - odd - said, "OK, can you tell us anything about you?" Alex, who was incredibly shy, curled up and mumbled, "My name is Alex." A girl with black hair and a pink dress said, "What'd she say, Phineas?" Phineas shrugged. Then he looked at Alex. "I can't hear you." Alex repeated, a little louder, "My name is Alex. Now tell me what you did with Alley!" The boy looked at her. "Who's Alley?" Just then, a wild barking fit sounded through the room. Alex opened the door, and Alley was sitting on the doorstep. Then Alex looked at everyone. "Who are you guys?" Phineas replied, "This is Isabella, Bobbi, Jessie, and Ferb. I'm Phineas." Alex smiled a little. "Okay." She walked out to the yard and looked at the tree. "I wonder if this is fake?" She knocked on the tree, and a weird button appeared! She pressed it, and she was falling, screaming at the top of her voice. Chapter 3 "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Alex screamed as she fell on her face in a weird room. "Please tell me this is not a basement..." She looked around. Then she heard a voice. It sounded like her grandfather Francis's voice... "Hello, Agent P. Today, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is - Who is that?!" Major Monogram looked at Alex, knees knocking, body violently shaking. A redhead nerd came onscreen. "Sir, who is she?" Alex mumbled, "My name is Alex Brickton." The major barked, "Carl! Look her up on Google!" Carl replied, "Right away, sir!" Then the major continued looking at Alex. "How did you get in here?" Alex pointed up, into the tunnel she came through. "Oh, I see." Then Carl came back onscreen. "She's your granddaughter, sir. After her father died, her mom changed to her maiden name. A few days later, she had Alex." Alex couldn't help crying hysterically. Any mention of her parents caused the waterworks. She ran from the room, soaking the floor with tears. Chapter 4 Alex was still crying when she reached the alley. It was around the house where she met all the people. She took a peek over the backyard fence. The kids, along with an Indian nerd and a bully, were building...something. Then she came back to her alley. She could see a building with a sign that apparently no one was supposed to see. She walked up to the door. "Wonder what this does..." It opened the door. "Oh." Alex walked in. Cubicles with... animals? "I must be losing it." Carl was walking around and crashed into her! They both awkwardly apologized and Alex went to find her dog, who had run off to explore the place. Alex blushed a little at the memory of Carl. Chapter 5 A few minutes later, Alex had found her dog. She walked over to the alley and stood against the wall, breathing heavily. "Oh, oh my gosh!" She received licking from Alley and eventually fell asleep. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories